Hospital Heartache
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs has an accident while making his boat and has to go to hospital and soon realises how alone he is. Jenny has to come to take him home, will she be able to mend his heartache?


**I'm in the mood to write a one-shot. Hope you like but it kind of doesn't have a plot.**

**Disclaimer: I own noting.**

Hospital heartache 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs grimaced as he looked down at his hand, it was covered in blood that was oozing out of the long deep cut, he had been working on his boat when his hand slipped meaning his other hand and the plane he was holding made painful contact.

After a lot of swearing and groaning, he had made it up stairs to his kitchen where he kept a first aid kit, only to open the dusty box to find it empty bar some head ache tablets.

He soon realised that the cut was a deep one and would need stitches, he would have called Ducky had he not remembered that the ME had said he had tickets to go to some ballet and he didn't want to disturb him.

So Gibbs had wrapped his hand in a clean tea towel and then drove one handed to the hospital where he was now sitting waiting to be seen by the doctors.

He looked around at the other patients waiting to be seen, there was a boy with his parents who's leg was twisted in an awkward position, there was a women holding a baby in her arms like her life depended on it.

Looking to the other side of him her found and old man who wouldn't stop coughing and moments later a women who looked around the same age came and sat down beside him and gave him some water, he took it from her hands with a smile before taking a sip and letting her slip her hand into his and squeeze it tight.

The other side of them Gibbs was a little girl looking at him as she clutched her teddy bear and snuggled into her mother's side, Gibbs smiled at her and she smiled back before looking away and back at his hand.

He could feel the blood begin to dry and become sticky so he had to lift the towel a little so it wouldn't get stuck. It was at times like this he wished he had someone to be there for him, even just to smile at him, to give him the reassurance that someone actually cared for him.

"Mr Gibbs" A nurse came out to call him after reading his name off of a clip board.

Slowly he stood up and followed the women into a cubicle, she motioned for him to sit on the bed and then turned around and closed the dark blue curtains. "What have we got here?" the women asked with a smile.

Gibbs untied the tea towel to reveal his bloody hand "That looks like it will need stitches, how did it happen" she asked with a sweet smile.

"I was working on a wood project when the blade slipped" he explained the women nodded before turning around to get a cloth and began to gently dab the blood away.

"Is there anyone we can call to give you a lift home? You can't drive home one handed and on the pain med I'll give you?" the nursed asked, she was a young women in her early twenty's, seemed fresh out of medical school but had a reassuring presence.

"Not really" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders but the nurse could see he had someone in mind but just didn't want to say it.

"Well I need to get the stitches ready so I'll give you some time to think about it" the women got up and was about to walk out when Gibbs grabbed her arm "Give me the number" she smiled

Jenny was laying on her sofa, her reading glasses perched on the edge of her nose as she read a trashy novel she'd picked up a couple of weeks ago but hadn't got the chance.

Reading was her favourite pass time, it let her escape the world of reality, from a world where she has to be a hard ass director with no emotions, no feelings, she got to pretend that life was better than it was, that true love stories could happen.

The sound of her phone ringing made Jenny realise she had been reading the same line over and over again and had no idea what was happening in it, she sat up and threw the book down beside her.

"Shepard" she answered the phone while taking off of her glasses.

"Hello Ms Shepard this is doctor Reed from Bethesda hospital, Leroy Jethro Gibbs came in with a hand injury and can't drive himself home and we were wondering if you would come and get him" a voice came down the other end.

"Of course" Jenny's heart began to beat a mile a minute, she put the phone down and ran into the hall, she should have known something bad was going to happen, she couldn't just have a peaceful night in.

But then it was for Gibbs and no matter how much she denied it she still loved him, she still wanted her be able to come home to him every day.

She threw her jacket on, not caring that her hair was all fly away from where she had been laying down on it.

Twenty minutes later she flew into the emergency room and went straight to the reception desk "I'm looking for Jethro Gibbs" She asked out of breath.

"Just behind curtain three" the women gave Jenny a smile. The redhead nodded before walking over to the third curtain.

"Ow" she heard a familiar gruff voice holler.

"There the last one" she heard a frustrated women's voice followed by the moving off a chair and then the curtains moved and Jenny came face to face with the young brunet. "You must be Jenny, here to take Mr Gibbs home" the women smiled.

Jenny nodded her head slowly, "Is he ok?" she asked her voice weak with worry.

"Oh he's fine" the women gave her a smile "Just a couple of stitches" she assured her "He's taken some pain medicine so will be a little drowsy and should go to be the minute you get him home, I suggest he stays of work for a couple of days and active duty until the stitches are removed" the women explained walking Jenny over to the reception desk.

"Ok" Jenny nodded "Do you have any idea how it happened?" she asked.

"He said something about a wood project and a plane slipping and falling into his hand" the nurse shrugged.

"That dam boat" Jenny groaned, it would always be his first love, he wouldn't give it up for anything or anyone.

"I just need you to sign some papers then he's free to go" the brunet said handing Jenny a couple of papers and a pen.

Gibbs sighed, he was tired, hurt and frustrated and most importantly wanted to go home! He drove here one handed why couldn't he just drive home one handed?

Just as he was about to lose his patients the curtains were pulled open to reveal Jenny "I'm taking you home come on" she gave him a small smile.

Gibbs nodded slightly before getting up off the bed and following her closely behind, taking in the advantage of checking out her body for a moment and he knew Jenny could feel his eyes on her.

The car ride home was short and silent but not an uncomfortable silence, once they had reached his home she followed him in to the lounge and watched as he sat on the sofa "I'll get your car tomorrow" she gave him a weak smile.

"The hell are you driving my car" Gibbs growled at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well it's either that or you get a fine, can I get you a drink?" she asked watching as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nah I'm fine" Gibbs patted the seat next to him as he stifled a yawn. Jenny carefully sat down next to him not wanting him to be uncomfortable. "Did I ruined your plans, I'm sure you had a date or something"

"No" Jenny shook her head "Just catching up on some reading" she gave him a smile, Gibbs nodded and let them go into an awkward silence.

"You know" Gibbs began "It's times like this I realise how alone I am" He mused.

"Your not alone Jethro" Jenny shook her head "You have Abby, Ducky and the team" she stated.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "Abby will get offered a promotion she can't refuse, Tim will be moved to the IT department and Tony and Ziva will be transferred eventually" he grumbled.

Jenny sighed, she could see his point, at some point they would all have to move on "You'll always have me" she smiled up at him.

"Will I" Gibbs asked, he'd lost her once before how did he know she wouldn't run again.

"I've learned from my mistakes" she smiled moving closer to him and he to her.

"Thought there would be no off the job?" Gibbs asked with a mischievous glint in his eye as his good hand slowly wrapped itself around her waist pulling her closer.

"Whenever have you and I played by the rules?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him before moving in for the kill.

As soon as their lips met they both lost the power to think, he hands went to her hair tangling his fingers in her lock red locks. "Mmm Love you" Jenny mumbled against his lips once they pulled away.

"Love you too" Gibbs whispered closing his eyes for a moment, still feeling very drowsy from the pain meds.

Ten minutes later Jenny helped Gibbs into his bed considering he was one handed and was drowsy he needed all the help he could get. She placed a kiss to his lips before going to walk out when he stopped her.

"Stay?" came his voice from under the covers.

Jenny smiled, how could she resist the handsome silver haired fox. Before she knew it she was in bed with him, laying with her head on his chest and let the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep.

The end.

**The most random thing i have ever written, please review.**


End file.
